Nitride semiconductors are applied to ultraviolet, blue, and green Light Emitting Diodes (LED), or blue-violet and blue Laser Diodes (LDs). With such semiconductor light emitting devices, further enhancement of operation characteristics such as light emission efficiency and operating voltage is required.